


Hit It Hard

by palmyre



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmyre/pseuds/palmyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Target practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit It Hard

"I feel like I'm in Lord of the Rings." Jane plucked experimentally at the taut bowstring. "Or an Amazon. Did Wonder Woman ever use a bow-and-arrow?"

"I'm concerned that Wonder Woman is the first Amazon that comes to your mind," said Maura. "Your stance is very good, by the way."

Jane grinned. "Yeah? Good as yours?" she asked, a little careless smugness bleeding through.

Maura shot her a reproachful look. "Jane, don't do that!"

"What? Do what?" Reflexively, Jane glanced at her feet -- shoulder-width part, one foot a little ahead of the other, just like Maura had told her. "I thought my stance was good!"

"Not your stance. I meant, don't start comparing yourself to me. This is your first day even holding a bow; I've been practicing archery since school. It's a sport that takes a lot of dedication, believe me. So far, all we've perfected is your stance. I have to teach you how to nock an arrow, how to position your string hand--"

"Calm down, Robin Hood, I get it," said Jane. She narrowed her eyes at the target sitting a little less than 30 yards away. "Think I can make that bull's-eye on my first try?"

"Jane!"

"Kidding, Maura!"

Maura pursed her lips, trying to mask a smile. "Fine, tease me. I suppose you don't want me to demonstrate, then?" she asked archly.

"I'm sorry, Maura, I would love it if you demonstrated how to properly hit a target," said Jane. She rolled her eyes, tarnishing the apology. "You are the master. I'm the apprentice."

"Stand back." Maura picked up her compound bow and grabbed an arrow. A small thrill rushed up her spine as she felt Jane's curious eyes settle on her. How many times had Maura watched Jane at the gun range, perfectly nailing the target shot after shot? Now she held the opportunity to impress Jane with what all her archery teachers had deemed "perfect aim."

Maura hit the bull's eye. She made sure to do the proper follow through before dropping the bow and whirling around, grinning delightedly. "Well?" she asked, trying to go for lofty but hitting giddy instead.

"Wow," said Jane, clapping grandly. "I'm blown away. Next time a hoard of orcs invades Boston, I'll make sure you're on the front lines."

"Pay close attention to me, and we can both be on the front lines," promised Maura.


End file.
